warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary
(Please add items in alphabetical order.) Ancilot :A nickname commonly used in higher leagues to call a Lancelot equipped with an Ancile. Most commonly comes equipped with 2×Taran or 2× Orkan. Area of effect (AoE) :The area affected by a weapon that does splash damage (e.g. Rocket). Artillery :An unofficial calling of Zenits, Noricums, or robots that use those weapons. They specialize in bombarding groups of slow enemies, making them most effective against slow moving or non-moving targets. Assault :Bots that specialize in rushing right into the heat of battle. Moderate endurance but usually high damage, making them work best in groups. High burst damage and DPM damage. Backpedal PARTIALLY OBSOLETE: Backpedaling was "removed" from the game, for rockets a couple months after the Dash bots arrived. Rockets will now explode only when they reach the enemy robot's distance or when they hit an obstacle or their max range. It is still effective against missiles, such as aphid. :Backpedal: to run backwards in a fast bot to outspeed (and thus evade) missiles. Beacon capping :Using a robot to capture beacons. Beacon runner :A robot focused on capturing beacons. Often configured for that purpose, but less suitable robots on the team can be pressed into this role if need be. As most fast bots don’t carry much armor, they can die quickly, and a smart team will have someone assume their pivotal role. Fast speed, low endurance and low firepower. Best used as single units in a team. BOTTOM Boa :An Ancile/Ecu Boa, and it stands for Blatantly Obsolete Tactic, Terrible for Owning Matches. Also see TOP Golem. Don’t ask what the two of them do in their personal time. Buff :When a game developer (i.e. Pixonic) strengthens a robot or weapon, typically because it was underpowered and thus useless in a game or buffed to more effectively counter other weapons Camping :Staying near or at the Spawn point and sitting around twiddling thumbs. Sometimes it refers to staying near a taken beacon safely within friendly territory (not center). Almost always useless and will lead to a loss. This rule does not apply to idle snipers, as a sniper cannot get into the heat of the battle without getting shredded. Carrying :Winning a close match and achieving ten gold with all of your teammates dealing significantly less damage and much fewer beacon captures than you. Note, if the match is a one-sided victory, you are probably actually Seal Clubbing. Cheater :One who uses a game exploit or bug to gain an unfair advantage. Clan :A group of players whose goal is to work together, find partners to squad with, and identify oneself. See Clans. Clubbing :See Seal Clubbing. Cornering/Corner shooting :Hiding behind cover with only a side weapon exposed as a method of shooting the enemy while not exposing your Robot to damage. Particularly effective with a Cossack, Vityaz, or Golem. Critical Hits :Damage that causes a weapon to be blown off or damages legs\jump drive (for jumping bots). Death Button (DB) :A shorthand for a Rhino or Griffin equipped with Orkans and Pinatas, so named because when they are properly leveled, a single press of the big red button that fires all weapons should be enough to destroy many opponents. Some newer players will also use this to refer to other bots with a similar setup. Also see Russian Death Button (RDB) and Plasma Death Button (PDB). Damage per Minute (DPM) :The maximum amount of damage a weapon can inflict per minute, determined by the ROF (Rate of Fire), the damage per shell, the number of rounds per clip, and the reloading time. Damage per Second (DPS) :Damage Per Second: the maximum amount of damage a weapon can inflict per second. Typically determined by the ROF (Rate of Fire) and the damage per shell (i.e. ignoring the reloading time) to provide an alternate metric to DPM highlighting the value of weapons that do a lot of damage in a short term (e.g. Pinata). Could also be calculated to take reloading time into account, but then it just becomes DPM/60. Diplomatic discussion :When both teams are in front of each other, with no signs of hostilities. Almost non-existent in the game, or it does not last very long, as there is always that one guy that starts shooting first. Seriously, Han? Effective range :Maximum range at which a weapon does a large percentage of its damage. Above this range, the weapon becomes increasingly less accurate mostly due to bullet spread. :Accuracy directly applies to effective range for these: Punisher, Molot, Tempest, and Thunder. :Distance directly applies to effective range for these: Scourge, Spark Ditching :Selecting another robot when the current one is still alive. Farming :Playing lots of matches to quickly earn Gold, Silver, and/or Experience. Usually involves Seal Clubbing if the matches are easy. It can also refer to large amount of gameplay during events to earn boosted amount of rewards. Frankenstein :An unconventional setup that has the potential to inflict severe damage near equal or exceeding that of conventional setups. Can also be referred to as a "Rogue Build". Ironman/Ironmanning :Cheating through the use of hacks or glitches in order to make a player’s robot invincible. Healer :Support robots that specialise in healing, for example: Mender Hop-back :Usually in the case of Griffin or Rogatka, jumping directly backwards to avoid missiles and dodge flank shots while dealing damage. Knife Fighting :Close quarters combat that is normally held at ranges under 350m. Knife Fighter :Robot setup for close range combat. Mid-ranger :Robot setup for 350m-600m combat. Weapons include Tulumbas, Pin, Trident, Zeus, Spiral, Hydra, and Molot. Not to be confused with campers. Necro Posting :(Also known as Necro Bumping) The act of pointless posting in a thread or replying to a topic that has been inactive for a long period of time (generally about a month). This doesn’t apply to topics or posts that are designed as a designated place for ongoing conversation on a common subject. Nerf :When a game developer (i.e. Pixonic) weakens a robot or weapon, typically because it was overpowered and unbalancing the game. Noob or N00B :A new player who is usually not very good at the game, or an insult directed at an experienced player who has just done something very stupid. OP :Depending on context, either means “original poster” in a discussion thread or “overpowered” in a game. It can also refer to "operator". Ostrich Death Conga :A party of at least four Thunder Schutzes in lower Leagues, known for wiping out entire teams in 3 minutes in Shenzhen and Dead City. Also known for looking silly while running in a line. A death ostrich (Thunder Schutze) has massive firepower for a light bot, great health for a light robot, and great speed if beacon capping or getting to the enemy spawn quickly is required. Now multiply that by four to six and you have the ostrich death conga. Peek-a-blam A nickname for a tactic which consists of peeking out of cover, fire weapons then retreat back to cover (most commonly seen on jumping or dashing bots). Works best with snipers and supports, but can be useful to assaults and Stalkers too. It's originating from the expression "peek-a-boo". Plasma Death Button (PDB) :A shorthand for a Rhino or Griffin that is using Tarans and Magnums. It is now used for other Robots that use the Taran/Magnum combination (i.e. Galahad). Strictly speaking, it isn’t a death button setup because it usually requires a period of time of inflicting damage to destroy a bot, but like the other death button setups, it is a popular variant that deals a lot of damage. Power Hour :OBSOLETE. :A time when matches get very competitive as the best players get on the servers to compete for the Best pilot of the hour, it happens 4 times a day (4 and 10 EST). It is now a removed feature in the current version, along with weapon's first name. (Example: E-WW Trebuchet is now Trebuchet) Power Runner :A power runner is typically a fast bot with heavy armor and/or weaponry. This allows it to fulfill the beacon capturing role while still being able to defend itself and retake beacons easily unlike conventional beacon cappers. Power runners are often considered the best and/or most versatile bots in the game, including the Rhino, Griffin, Galahad, and Carnage. The Rogatka can be considered a hybrid of light bot and power runner. Pushing :The act of pushing a sniper off a cliff or ledge. It can also refer to pushing AFK players around. Extremely annoying and/or restrictive to your team, as you deprive them temporarily/permanently of artillery support. Can lead to funny moments when you push an enemy artillery off the cliff while his/her teammates are watching. May also refer to a team or squad making headway and pushing enemies back into their territory Rate of Fire (ROF) :How quickly a weapon can fire, usually in the number of shots per second. Russian Death Button (RDB) :A shorthand for a Rhino, Griffin, or anything else with similar or more firepower that is equipped with Tulumbases and Pins. So named because it is basically a mid-range variant of the Death Button setup, featuring weapons that numerous Russian players tend to heavily favor. Scrub :See noob Seal Clubbing :Experienced player deliberately playing in a lower tier in order to target lower skilled players for the purpose of an easy victory. Also see Farming. Spamming :(Verb) The act of doing something repeatedly for attention or in order to disturb others. Spawn Camping :Occupying enemy spawn points, with the intention of instantly killing any enemies who spawn there. Spawn kill See spawn camping Spawn point :The location on the map where your team first appears and where you reappear each time after you lose a robot (except in beacon rush where robots can RE-spawn on captured beacons). Sniper :An unofficial calling of bots that have long-range, straight line attacks. Most snipers have at least one Heavy hardpoint on it, but four GEKKOs mounted on a Patton can deal enormous damage at sniper range. Usually have low to moderate endurance, deal high burst damage but have a low DPM. Having more than one sniper at the same time is not recommended, as the team will lack frontline firepower. Support :An unofficial calling of bots that have medium-range weapons, designed to dish out damage from a safe distance while not being too far from the action. Support bots can vary from Molot platforms, to Trident platforms while passing through Tulumbas platforms. It can also refer to help from teammates during a firefight. Support bots have low to moderate endurance, and moderate to high firepower. Staying away from enemy knife-fighters is advised. Moderate\Heavy burst damage and moderate DPM. Squad (or platoon) :A team of pre-built players that are usually more organized than random teams, sometimes using live communications means (Example: Discord). Very well organized and aware. Usually clanmates or friends that play together for fun or for the bonus daily 9 Au from squad victories. (3 per victory, up to 3 victories per day.) Caution is advised when engaging a squad. Tank :Durable brawler with good firepower. Most tanks have a heavy weapon slot, thus making Thunders to be commonly seen on them. Tanks are known for charging into the heat of battle and surviving it for awhile. Slow speed. Often firepower could be traded for additional protection (Ancile, Ecu). Tanking :Could be either: :The intentional process of performing poorly to lower oneself on the matchmaking rankings in order to feed off lower-leveled players. or The intentional draw of fire to prevent more fragile allies from taking damage. In WarRobots usually done by a heavy slot equipped bot. It could be Ancile\Ecu Natasha, Leo, Lancelot, Raijin, Fury or even Carnage. Usually don't work so good in a solo play, but can be a game-changer in a good coordinated squad. Tarancilot A Lancelot equipped with Ancile and Tarans. Taranosaurus Rog :A Rogatka equipped with dual Tarans. Tea party :When a group of players hang around their own spawn point for a prolonged period of time. Tester :A player that plays on the test servers. Sometimes gets bonus Au for good test reports. Among the advantages are the rights to test future updates, while having fun with crazy builds. Note: currencies will NOT transfer from test server to live server, and vice-versa. Tiers :OBSOLETE. :A grouping in the game’s matchmaking system based on the level of a players robots and weapons. Designed to separate low (Bronze), medium (Silver) and high (Gold) level players so that they only face players from the same group. TOP Golem :Thunder Orkan Pinata Golem. Useful in many ways, not just for taking out BOTTOM Boas. Toaster :When a player loses both of their weapons on a Boa, usually followed by ejecting. Tulu :An abbreviation for the Tulumbas missile weapon. Category:Guide